Oath of Conquest
The Oath of Conquest calls to paladins who seek glory in battle and the subjugation of their enemies. It isn’t enough for these paladins to establish order. They must crush the forces of chaos. Sometimes called knight tyrants or iron mongers, those who swear this oath gather into grim orders that serve gods or philosophies of war and well-ordered might. Tenets A paladin who takes this oath has the tenets of conquest seared on the upper arm. Douse the Flame of Hope. It is not enough to merely defeat an enemy in battle. Your victory must be so overwhelming that your enemies’ will to fight is shattered forever. A blade can end a life. Fear can end an empire. Rule with an Iron Fist. Once you have conquered, tolerate no dissent. Your word is law. Those who obey it shall be favored. Those who defy it shall be punished as an example to all who might follow. Strength Above All. You shall rule until a stronger one arises. Then you must grow mightier and meet the challenge, or fall to your own ruin. Spells Abilities Conquering Presence (Su) At 3rd Level, you can exude a terrifying presence. As an action, you force each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you to make a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 Paladin Level + Cha). On a failed save, a creature becomes frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened creature can repeat this saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You can use this ability once per day. Guided Strike (Su) At 3rd Level, you can strike with supernatural accuracy. When you make an attack roll, you can gain a +10 bonus to the roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Aura of Conquest (Su) Starting at 7th level, you constantly emanate a menacing aura while you’re not incapacitated. The aura extends 10 feet from you in every direction, but not through total cover. If a creature is frightened of you, its speed is reduced to 0 while in the aura, and that creature takes psychic damage equal to half your paladin level if it starts its turn there. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Scornful Rebuke (Su) Starting at 15th level, those who dare to strike you are psychically punished for their audacity. Whenever a creature hits you with an attack, that creature takes psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) if you’re not incapacitated. Invincible Conqueror (Ex) At 20th level, you gain the ability to harness extraordinary martial prowess. As an action, you can magically become an avatar of conquest, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: • You have DR 20 to all damage. • When you make a full attack action, you can make an extra attack at your highest BAB. • Your melee weapon attacks crit range increases by 1. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Paladin Oaths